Tuesday Next
by bmango
Summary: This is a little series of scenes written from pictures that tuesdaymidnight has sent me. Basically PWP. All JxE. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:** I wrote this little, dirty one-shot for the lovely **tuesdaymidnight** who sent out a call for a story with a picture (see link below, remove spaces and add in actual dots) and originally posted it in my Shorts, Drabs and Outs. Now I am turning more of her picture suggestions into scenes for these boys.  
><em>

_Warnings: This is slash, my first shot at BDSM and is nothing but PWP. Thanks to **theladyingrey42** for the quick look through. Any mistakes are mine, but Twilight is not._

http: / / 27(dot)media(dot)tumblr(dot)com / tumblr_lk2uvyOmYg1qd3k14o1_500(dot)jpg

..

* * *

><p>..<p>

I walk into our apartment after another grueling practice to find nothing but stillness and dark, the curtains pulled across the windows and only slivers of the evening light escaping around the thick cloth.

A single square of paper on the immaculate counter grabs my attention immediately, and my cock lengthens in my shorts as I read the few brief words in his fine, neat script.

_My boy,_

_Bedroom floor. Naked ass only._

My breathing picks up as I drop my gym bag at my feet and walk calmly but as quickly as I can toward our bedroom. Before I cross the threshold, I drop my shorts and jockstrap, leaving my socks, shoes and jersey shirt in place. Upon entering our space, I notice the drapes are also drawn in here, darkness cloaking the room except for a thin shaft of light slicing across the floor. I can smell him in the air as if he has just vacated the room, and my pulse races as I try to calm my thoughts, my hopes of what he has planned.

I know that my lover, my Jasper will take care of me. As my Master, he always does.

There are ropes around one leg of the small couch, and it's been moved to face the foot of the bed. There is a single black cushion removed from the loveseat, and it sits on the floor half way between the couch and the bed, the light from the window falling across it almost like a spotlight.

I know that is my place.

I cross the room to the pillow, kneel on it and wait, my hands resting on my thighs and my head bent forward with my eyes on the floor in front of me. I almost sigh as I feel him enter the room, a flare of warmth to my right as he emerges from the bathroom.

"Beautiful," he whispers as he approaches. He runs a hand through my tousled and still slightly sweaty hair, continuing his touch over my shirt and down my back. I silently curse the fabric over my skin as he speaks again. "Face down, arms up and legs spread. Cock on the cushion."

I follow his instructions without hesitation, laying prone with my hands stretched above my head, nearly reaching the rope around the couch leg. I feel small tugs on my left shoe as he loosens the laces before stretching my leg to the side, tying the laces to the bed post. He repeats the same action on my right leg before securing my hands with the rope.

"God, boy. You are so fucking beautiful for me," he whispers into the quiet.

Stretched before him, my ass in the air and my limbs restrained, I feel like I'm on display for him and I hope desperately he means what he says. I want to be beautiful for him.

Although he hasn't told me where to put my head, I place my forehead on the floor, breathing deeply through my nose and trying not to anticipate his next move. I hear a slight rustling and a click and then the rumbling, rough beats of heavy metal pulse through the room, effectively masking his sounds.

I start slightly when I feel his touch along my spine and skimming over my crack, his palm pressing against the flesh of my ass. I groan aloud when his hand travels between my legs, almost stroking, almost touching where I want him and where I know he won't go.

Yet.

Over the music I can still hear small clinks and the sounds of metal as he decides what implements to use from his drawers of toys. Every time we play, this here is perhaps the height of my emotional experience. The anticipation eating into me, my eagerness to be good and the surety that he will take care of me even if I'm not. After this moment, emotion disappears as it all condenses down into sensation. His touch, his voice, his scent. That is all I will know.

But these few seconds, every feeling and thought are focused on him and the potential of tonight's experience.

And then he touches me, soft leather flowing over my back before his hand connects with my ass, a brief but powerful slap followed by a soothing touch. The strands of the flogger wrap over my hips, small stings against my skin. My world is reduced to these small points of pain that quickly fade, turning into a building ache of heat and want, my weeping erection pressed into the cushion under me.

As his hand and the flogger continue to assault my body, my mind sinks lower into sensation, all my thoughts abandoned for the thrill of pure touch, complete surrender to my lover.

"Look at you," he growls above me. "You are mine, entirely mine."

He always knows the moment I give in. I groan in response, and I hear a small snap before two fingers are pressed into me, my ass rising almost of its own accord to encourage the penetration.

"You whore," he chastises, smacking my ass once more. "Beg me for it," he orders gruffly before changing his tone and reminding me. "Nicely."

"Please, sir. Oh, please fuck me," I beg, wanting him more than anything, wanting him to find his pleasure with me.

"I don't know. Have you been a good boy?" he asks quietly, his slick fingers still moving slowly in and out, bending to hit my prostate with almost every pass.

"I hope so, sir." And I can feel the building pressure in my body, in my balls. I start reciting states and capitols, knowing I need to calm myself down, but it's been too long since we've done this, since we've had time to play.

"I can almost hear the thoughts racing through your mind, Edward. Let it go for now." He runs his other hand under my shirt and over my spine as he begins scissoring his fingers. "Let me take care of you."

"Yes, sir," I repeat, feeling the emotion gripping my throat.

"That's right, boy. Just let go," he repeats.

His fingers disappear for a moment before I feel a dildo slide into me, my overworked nerves almost exploding as he slowly penetrates me with the toy. I rock back against him as much as my bindings will allow and a low whimper escapes my throat.

"Oh, you want this, do you my little slut?" he chuckles.

I shake my head while still pushing back with my ass.

"No? You could have fooled me," he replies, pushing the dildo harder, beginning to thrust it into me, twisting it to find the spot that will make me come in seconds.

"I want _you_," I manage to pant out, still shaking my head as he pushes me further, past the point of no return.

"Not yet, my sweet boy." I feel his breath on my skin for a moment. "Come for me," he orders, sinking his teeth into my burning and red ass.

And without a second of hesitation, I do. Like his good boy, I do. Screaming and panting and squirming, my body tenses as I thrust into the cushion below me, my belly becoming soaked and sticky. The dildo is removed quickly and I yearn for something more, something harder and thicker to fill me. My left shoe is suddenly removed and then his hands are at my wrists, loosening the ropes as he gently rubs the reddened skin. I am still completely slack and almost incoherent as he lifts me to my knees, raising my back to his chest and kneeling behind me between my legs before ripping my shirt off over my head.

And then we are together skin to skin, heat to heat. I feel his lips for a brief moment on the back of my neck and then his thick length, hot and wanting, pressed between us.

"Now," he whispers into my nape before tilting his hips and slamming into me in one swift stroke. The force almost topples me, but he holds me in his strong arms, wrapping one around my chest as the other finds my hip.

"Fuck... What you do to me." His words are just breath against my skin, and he sets a slow rhythm, pushing into me over and over. In spite of my recent release, I can feel myself hardening once more as he fucks me at a relentlessly even pace.

"Please, sir. Please," I continue to beg, feeling my erection straining at my hips once again.

"Please what, boy?" his deep voice caresses my ear.

"Harder, sir," I offer and then quickly add, "If it pleases you, sir."

"Tonight you are pleasing me greatly, boy." He shifts his weight back and I lean on his chest, my head lolling onto his shoulder as I let him do what he wants with my body. He bites my neck hard, and I moan as he sucks and licks the tender skin. "Greatly," he repeats, gripping my hips and increasing his thrusts, his hips slapping against the still heated skin of my ass, adding another layer to the already intense sensations.

Impossibly, I feel another orgasm already building in me, and I struggle to sit up slightly, changing the angle and allowing him greater access and depth to piston into me.

"That's it, boy. Take it, take all of me," he pants, his voice gravelly and low.

Always, I want to tell him. I will always take whatever he will give me.

"Fuck, you're going to make me come, boy." With that statement, I try to narrow my focus, feeling only his skin against mine and his sex pounding into me, knowing that he'll want me to come first. "Come, boy. And let me hear you," he orders.

With his permission granted, I allow the tingling feeling I've been trying to keep at bay explode until my whole body is consumed with the rush of my orgasm. My balls tighten against my body and, as my cock releases onto the cushion once again, I convulse against his strong chest and scream into the dark.

While I allow my body and my voice freedom, I feel him tense behind me, his thrusts erratic and his groan long and loud in my ear. We both collapse forward and I relish his weight on me, the comfort of his heated skin against mine as his breaths are hot and quick against my shoulder. After a few minutes, his now softening cock slips from me, and he places a quick kiss on my neck before he lifts himself off of me. I hiss as the colder air of the room hits the tender skin of my ass and legs and he chuckles quietly.

"Just a moment, boy. Lay still just a moment."

With another small click, the room falls into silence, and I can hear his movements in the bathroom and the water running. Soon, he returns to me, soft caresses of warm cloth and his hands over my back, ass and legs before he releases my remaining restraint, flipping me over gently and cleaning my front as well.

"Come to the bed," he says softly and offers me his hand. I smile as I slip my fingers against his, and he pulls me to my feet. With a firm grip around my waist, he leads me to our bed, laying me down across the duvet. "Flip," he orders but then rapidly adds, "please."

And with that one addition, I know we have finished our play as Master and boy and we are back to Jasper and Edward, lovers and partners. I smile again as I turn onto my stomach, hearing the jar of salve open before I feel those strong hands massaging away my aches. The last of the stress from the week leaves just as quickly.

"How did you know this was exactly what I needed?" I ask, basking in the warmth of his touch.

He laughs a little as I sigh in pleasure. "Lucky guess?" he teases and, as always, I am astonished at how easily we can shift between our roles.

"Mmmm," I hum as he kisses my cheek, and I turn quickly, capturing his lips with mine. He kisses me deeply as I turn under him, wrapping my arms around his neck and holding him to me as his tongue strokes into my mouth. Eventually, our kisses slow and he pulls back. "Now everything is perfect," I say as I brush the fall of his hair from his eyes.

He turns his cheek into my palm, his eyes closing. "Yes," he says as he slides down and wraps his arms around me, placing his head on my chest. "Perfect."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Big thanks to **theladyingrey42** for the beta work. Here is another scene inspired by the lovely pictures that **tuesdaymidnight** has sent me, see link below (remove spaces and replace (dots)).

http: / / i1107(dot)photobucket(dot)com / albums/ h383/ bmango77/ x2_174e120(dot)jpg

* * *

><p>..<p>

.

Another day, another grueling practice.

I enter the apartment to find it dark and empty, no Jasper to be found. I sigh as I realize he must be working late. Again.

Deciding that this may be the perfect time to get some domestic duties out of the way, I gather my training gear and head to the basement to start some laundry. Taking the stairs to give myself just that extra bit of exercise, I quickly find myself in the bowels of the building - the washers and dryers just feet from the boilers and furnace.

Any time of day, it's a little creepy down here, but at this time of night there's no one down here but me. I glance around and flip on all the lights, feeling a little foolish at the relief I feel once the dark recesses are all illuminated.

Loading the clothes into a couple of washers, I add the soap and put in the requisite quarters. Putting my basket on top of the machines after I press start, I figure I've got half an hour to burn, so I could start dinner. When I turn off the lights, the room plunges into darkness once again, and I begin climbing the stairs. As I round the first landing, somewhere between the basement and the ground floor, a hard body presses me into the concrete wall from behind.

"On your knees, boy," he growls into my ear. Just his chest pressed into my back and those four words already have my cock lengthening, responding to my master's voice. He presses his hand on top of my shoulder, and I remember his order, sinking to my knees and still facing the wall, although I have lowered my gaze to the floor.

"Hands up," he says, the command still evident in his tone. I obediently raise my hands over my head, and I feel the cold hard of metal around my wrists before the tell-tale clicking sounds of the handcuffs reach my ears.

"Turn around, boy."

Still kneeling, I try to turn, finding that my arms are pinned above me, chained to one of the pipes coursing along the wall. My legs slip out from under me, and I grunt quietly as one of my arms is yanked upward painfully.

"Well, that won't do," Jasper says above me, and I feel the tension on my shoulders lessen as he refastens the handcuffs on a lower pipe.

I feel his fingers on the top of my head curling into my hair before they pull slightly, making me tilt my head back. "There that's better," he says, and I can already see him, straining and wanting in his tight jeans. He notices where my eyes linger, and he pulls on my hair a little harsher. "Eyes up here, boy. When I give you the privilege of looking at me, you should take it."

I almost tell him that I am. That I am looking at exactly what I want. Instead I nod, never letting my gaze stray from his face or his burning stare. He motions that I should sit up, and he lifts my shirt as high as he can, leaving it rolled under my arms. Pinching my nipples and running his hands over my abdomen, his breathing picks up, the only sign that he is enjoying this as much as I am.

I, on the other hand, am trying not scream and writhe under his touch. His fingers tug at my jeans, loosening the button and lowering the zipper before I can even react. He uses the space to palm my aching cock, and I arch into his touch, trying to increase the friction there.

"Ah ah." He moves his hand away slightly, and I try to relax, knowing that my eagerness will only make him slow. "Not yet, my boy." He runs his fingers along the length of me, squeezes once and then stands. "Up."

As much as I am able to, I return to my knees, kneeling before him, my hands pulled behind my back. He moves close, his denim-clad dick at the perfect level for me to appreciate the strain it's putting on his zipper. "Take me out and suck me."

I'm pleasantly surprised to find his top button already undone, and I only have to grasp the zipper pull with my teeth, tugging slowly to loosen his jeans. Underneath I find only skin, glorious, warm skin that I quickly begin to lick and suck, trying to tease his swollen cock through the opening. His hips wiggle slightly, and his pants fall to the ground, his cock free and leaking. Opening my mouth, I run my lips along his length and savor his small moans above me. I lick twice around the tip before mouthing the ridge, earning another long groan.

"No more teasing. I told you to suck me."

With no more warning than that, he shoves his entire length past my lips, pausing only a moment for my throat to relax before fucking my mouth. His fingers twist into my hair, tugging, pulling, pushing, ensuring that I am going the speed he wants.

His breathing accelerates and I chance a glimpse up at him, knowing I may be punished for it but wanting to see this moment that I so rarely see when we're like this. His head is thrown back and his biceps are bulging, his hips snapping forward with each thrust.

"Fuck. You are so fucking good." He looks down then, and his eyes widen as he sees me staring back. He growls and then tenses, his movements erratic as his come floods my mouth. I swallow every drop and try to clean him as best as I can with his fingers still tight in my hair.

Soon his breathing slows and his grip loosens, fingers gently massaging my scalp. I lean into him, resting my forehead on his hip.

"What were you doing there, boy?" he asks, more gentle then I expected.

I look up at him again, knowing I could make things worse, but willing to face any punishment for this. "You are just so beautiful, sir. I couldn't resist."

He laughs then, the sound echoing along the concrete walls. "Well, that's a good answer." He strokes my cheek, and then his fingers trail over my arms, releasing the handcuffs at my wrists. I wait patiently as he massages my wrists and arms, although there is no pain.

There's a faint buzz from the laundry room, and he glances back before looking at me. "Finish what you started in there." He nods at the room and then gives me a devilish smirk. "And then we'll finish what _I _started upstairs."

..

.

* * *

><p>Next up: What happens upstairs...<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: This snippet was especially written for the lovely **tuesdaymidnight**'s birthday just a few days ago. Now that is has been beta-ed by **theladyingrey42**, it is fit for public consumption. The scene is the continuation of chapter 2 and is inspired by the picture linked in my tumblr (labeled chapter 3), one of tuesday's particular favorites and definitely NSFW (remove spaces and replace (dot)s).

http: / / bmango(dot)tumblr(dot)com

* * *

><p>..<p>

"And then we'll finish what _I _started upstairs."

With that, Jasper runs up the stairs, taking two steps at a time, leaving me still kneeling on the landing, my pants and shirt both half off. Standing awkwardly and trying to hurriedly fasten my jeans over my aching erection, I throw the clean laundry into the dryer and race up the stairs, anxiety and eagerness and my master pulling me out of the darkness into the daylight above.

When I reach the door to our apartment, I pause for a moment, my hand on the door and my chest heaving with both the exertion and excitement. I know I need to calm myself, find my headspace, because I have a feeling he is not going to be gentle.

Not that I necessarily want gentle right now.

I open the door, and find him sitting calmly on the couch with his arms stretched along the back, his shirt off, his jeans unfastened and his legs spread wide. I stand in the doorway as his gaze travels down my body, pausing briefly here and there, so intense I can almost feel it against my skin.

"Close the door, Edward," he says in his smooth, honeyed voice.

I almost jump as I realize I'm still holding the door wide open, allowing anyone passing by a view of him. Closing and locking the door hastily, I press my forehead against it, hoping that my punishment for my obvious mistake is not too harsh.

"Come here, boy," he says softly. "I have plans for you now."

I turn, finding him still sitting half naked and calm on the couch. I walk toward him slowly, watching him watch me, nothing moving but his eyes.

"You were so good downstairs, boy. I have decided to let you pick your reward." He nods at the coffee table behind me, and I turn to find an array of toys - dildos, plugs, cockrings, all of my favorites.

Rotating to inspect my choices more closely, I run my fingertips over a few, the long, metal vibrator, the purple silicon cock-ring, and I almost gasp when I find the thick, black dildo, his present to me just last month. We've only used it once, but I can almost feel the ghostly burn again as I close my eyes.

"You get to choose whatever you want, Edward." He leans forward slightly, and I see a ghost of a smile flicker across his face. "I get to choose the location."

Ahh, so there is the catch, and I wonder briefly if he means location in reference to my body or to the world. His words change nothing. My decision was already made when my fingers touched the toy..

"If it pleases you, I would choose this one." I turn back to him, handing him the dildo and watching as his eyes light up.

"Excellent." He runs his hands along the length as if measuring it up. "Now strip."

I hasten to pull off my shirt, but he stops me with a hand on my thigh. "Take your time, my anxious boy."

Moving as slowly as I can, my fingers shaking with restraint, I remove my shirt. I toss it on the floor and then bend down to untie my shoes, trying to prolong the experience as he requested. I finally toe off my shoes and straighten slowly, making sure to keep my eyes averted as I start to unfasten and remove my jeans. I see a movement in my periphery and glance up to see him stroking himself leisurely, his half-hard cock lying against his stomach.

Peeling my jeans and underwear down my legs, I turn a little when I bend over, hopefully giving him a superb view of my ass. His low growl is all the confirmation I need, and I smile a little that I'm having this effect on him. God knows, he always has that control over me.

Once I am finally completely nude, I turn back to him unhurriedly, trying to prolong the moment.

"Good boy." He stands and presses himself against me, the rough cloth of his jeans rubbing against my aching erection that is weeping for relief. "Grab your toy and lube it up. Then onto the couch with you."

I give him a curious look but do as he says, sitting almost awkwardly on the edge of the couch with the now glistening dildo in my hand. His reaches down and cups my cheek, and I chance to look up at him, finally seeing his delicious smirk.

"Now flip," he whispers and I blink up at him, not understanding his command but not wanting to disobey him either.

With gentle pushes and pulls, he explains what he means, slowly flipping me so my head is on the seat of the couch and my knees are bent over the back. I look up at him from a whole new perspective, his chest leaning over me and his jeans sliding down his legs to expose his now rigid length.

"Close your eyes and give me your feet."

I do as he instructs, closing my eyelids and lifting my feet until I feel his warm fingers wrap around my heels. He transfers both feet to one hand, and then I hear the pop of the lube bottle and feel a cold drizzle along my opening and shaft. I squirm slightly, and he smacks my ass.

"None of that now," he says firmly, but I know I'm not in real trouble. He pulls on my feet, separating my legs and forcing my ass high into the air. "Prepare yourself for me."

I gasp at the instruction, but quickly comply, loving his control over me, over my body. I reach up, feeling the pool of lube already at my entrance and begin to circle it quickly, inserting one finger and then two. My breaths are coming in short pants because of my position, and I can hear him above me, his long, slow inhales and exhales indicating his increasing arousal. I brush my prostate causing my dick to involuntarily twitch, and I groan loudly.

"That's it, boy. I want to hear you."

It's as if his words open a floodgate, and I no longer restrain myself, moaning and whimpering as my fingers push and stretch my opening, wanting something more, something bigger.

His hands tighten on my feet, and I'm almost tempted to open my eyes just to see the intensity I know will be on his face, the focus that he always has in these situations.

"Jesus, you are so beautiful. Fucking yourself, readying yourself for me." His fingers squeeze the soles of my feet briefly before he loosens his grip. "Now let's see what you can do with that big toy you chose."

I raise the dildo, using my fingers to guide the tip to my prepared entrance. Easing it in with short thrusts, I moan loudly as I feel myself relaxing, the burn easing. Soon I am pushing the entire length slowly into me, the pleasure outstripping the pain. I raise my other hand to my weeping cock, but pause before making contact, knowing he hadn't yet given me permission to touch myself. Arching my back as much as I can, I push the dildo in and rest my hand on my chest, wanting to ease the aching need in my dick.

"Good boy," he says, his voice almost a growl. "I love watching that thick cock slide into your ass. Now touch yourself, but do not come until I tell you to."

The moment my hand closes around my length, pleasure like electricity courses through my body. And then he pushes me a little bit further.

At first it's just a graze of lips on my ankle, a smooth swipe of his tongue on my calf, but then he begins the real torture. For every thrust of my hand or my hips there are corresponding sucks and kisses and nips of his mouth on my legs, my chest, my arms. With my sight taken from me, the tactile stimulation is almost too much.

"Open," he whispers above me, and I automatically open my mouth. His heat surrounds me and I realize he must be straddling my head as his legs brush my shoulders and soft skin contacts my lips and tongue. The musky scent of him fills my nose as I suck his balls into my mouth. I lave at them with my tongue as he continues his licks and bites of my skin. Lifting my head, I reach my tongue up and around the base of his cock, swirling and pulling as much as I can in my upside-down position. Amazingly, my hands and arms have kept up their slow rhythm, and I know I am right on the edge. Like anything new will push me over.

And then I feel a rhythmic movement of his balls against my lips. My master is touching himself, watching me and wanking.

I pull my lips away from his skin with effort. "Sir, please."

His breath comes in quick pants, and I worry that he won't answer me. "Please what?"

"Fuck me, sir."

He growls loudly, and I feel a rush of cool air as he moves. "Stay still," he orders, and I feel his hand on mine as he slowly removes the dildo. He releases my feet, but I keep them where he left them, and I hear him pad softly away. I worry for a moment that he has left me for some reason, but then I feel his warm hands on my legs again, lowering my calves over the back of the couch. Strong arms pull me upright until I'm sitting with my ass balanced on the edge.

"Hold on tight."

I immediately wrap my legs around his waist as he pushes into me in one stroke. With one hand, he pushes on my chest, making me lean backward until I'm almost upside down again. Once I'm in position, he grips my hips tightly, likely leaving bruises, and begins moving. He sets a steady pounding rhythm, hitting my prostate with every thrust and bringing me closer and closer to my release. The noises I'm making now are nonsense, no words, no meaning, just expressions of pleasure and need.

I can feel it building, a crescendoing wave threatening to sweep over me at any moment. But then, as if he's reading my mind, my master speaks the magic words.

"Come now. Let me feel you around me."

My answering scream echoes off the walls, and my whole body tightens, my back arching and my toes curling as my release paints my stomach and chest. Pulse after pulse of pleasure sparks through my body as he tenses above me.

"So fucking good. Jesus Christ, so good."

I smile, and even thought I can't see him, I know his head is bent forward and his eyes are closed, too. My body is completely boneless and spent as I slouch across the back of the couch.

"Open your eyes, Edward."

The first sight I have is Jasper's smiling, sated face. His arms wrap around me once more, and he lifts me to my unsteady feet. With one arm around me, he leads me to the bath, running the hot water while I sit on the edge. As the tub fills he sits next to me, his arms tight around my waist and his lips soft at my temple.

"Darling that was amazing," he whispers.

"Yes. Jesus, how long have you been planning that one?" My curiosity has been piqued since the stair well if this was all spontaneous or, as is more typical, meticulously planned.

"You know me, babe. At least a couple weeks, actually."

I look at him in surprise. He usually can't hold out that long.

"I kept missing laundry day." He shrugs and smiles at me then leans in to place a sweet kiss on my lips. I grasp his face in my hands and hold him to me, lengthening the kiss.

I smile as I release him, tracing the laugh lines around his mouth with my thumb. "Perhaps I should keep some kind of schedule then."

"But where would the fun in that be?" he asks, laughing. He glances behind me and turns off the water. "Climb in, babe. You've got to be sore."

And whether it's from the increased number of practices this week or my most recent activity on the couch, I can't argue with him. Sliding into the hot water, I can already feel my overworked muscles start to relax.

"Thank you." I reach for his hand and give it a squeeze.

He leans down to give me another quick kiss before straightening again and smiling. "I'll go get the laundry. It's probably dry by now. You just relax."

As I watch him saunter out the door, his hips swaying comically, I'm reminded of why he is the best thing in my life. For all that he may fuck me over the back of the couch or tie me up, he's just as willing to go down into the dark so I don't have to.

Together, in the light and in the darkness, is the only way we work.

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Well, this chapter is a little different from the others and I hope you all like. :) Thanks to **theladyingrey42** for the beta job - she is the pudding to my pie. For this post and all future (and past) posts, I've created a tumblr with all the picspiration. Replace dots and remove spaces, etc.

http: / / tuesdaynextffn(dot)tumblr(dot)com/

Also, I'd like to send super huge-mongous smoochy thanks to **sadtomato** and **Einfach Mich** for the lovely recommendation in the PPSS Turn Me On spot. Below is the link if you'd like to see what they had to say.

http: / / www(dot)pervpackssmutshack(dot)com/ 2011/09/ we-want-to-know-what-turns-you-on(dot) html?zx=26c867347aadee3e

* * *

><p>..<p>

I stumble into the apartment on a Saturday as afternoon turns to evening, wondering how often this is going to be my routine. Long grueling hours of practice every day of the week is really starting to take a toll on my body, and I can barely move some evenings. I drop my bag on the floor in the hallway and walk into the bedroom, slowly lifting my shirt over my head and groaning at the tightness in my back and shoulders.

Slowly removing the rest of my clothing - shorts, shoes and socks - my muscles protest with every flex and bend. I know Jasper won't be home for a couple hours so I decide that a bath might be my best option on trying to relax and unwind before he returns.

I run my fingers through the warming water and plug the drain, adding some of Jasper's fancy bubble bath to the stream. Soon fragrant, steamy air is filling the small space, and I carefully step in the tub, where a movement of red in my periphery startles me. Turning, I realize it's just my reflection in the mirror, but what I see brings a different kind of flush across my skin.

I had almost forgotten. No wonder my muscles are protesting more than usual.

Across my ass and lower back are perfectly-placed, dark red stripes from Jasper's leather strap. I run my hand across the marks, feeling the heat and recalling the burn of his touch on my skin the night before, bending me to his will. Just remembering his voice and his command has my cock stirring, always wanting more.

Ignoring my hardening dick, I sink into the hot water, wincing at the sharp sting across the skin of my ass but sighing in relief as my muscles begin to relax. I sit back against the wall of the tub, resting my head on a towel on the edge. In my mind, I try to replay the day, remembering the new drills that Coach had us running, thinking of new strategies for our defensive game. Occasionally, I add more hot water, wanting to prolong the relaxation and loving the feel on my skin and my tight muscles.

There is a small knock on the door as Jasper peeks his head around the corner. "There you are. Practice go well?"

"Yeah, Coach is just pushing us hard. First match of the season is next weekend."

Jasper's eyes flash with something I can't name, and he steps into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. "Are you okay?"

"Sure. Just a little sore." I shift experimentally and grimace a little as my ass rubs on the bottom of the tub.

"Sore from working out? Or sore because of last night?"

I cringe again because I know I can't lie, but I know he won't like the answer either.

He doesn't miss a thing, though. "Fuck, Edward! We've talked about this. Why didn't you say something?"

"It's nothing. Just a little more painful because of the practice on top of it." I can see his eyes still darting nervously over my body as he kneels beside the tub. Reaching up, I grab his chin, making sure I have his full attention. "Babe, last night was perfect."

He gives me a slow smile and leans in to kiss me sweetly. "Well, at least let me see then."

I pull back, trying to decide if he's going to go all over-protective on me or if he really will be okay. When I don't move, he twirls his finger in the air, indicating that I should flip over. Never one to deny him anything, I do, sliding up to rest my arms over the side of the tub and expose my back to him. He runs a gentle hand down my back, and I can't help but jerk a little when he touches my sore ass.

"It's redder because of the hot water," I say, trying to ease his conscience.

"Bullshit. If you won't have a proper rest after we play, then we'll have to tone it down for a little while. I can't have you injured for practice or a game."

I try to turn but he keeps a firm hand on my back, leaning over to our collection of soaps and finding a soothing aloe he uses on me occasionally. "Stay put."

"You know I'm okay, don't you? I wanted that last night." I finally turn enough so that I can see his face, although it's partially obscured by his blond curls. "I needed it."

He huffs out a small sigh, finally lifting his head. "I know. I just don't like to see you suffer."

"I'm not suffering. It's a reminder of you, of us. It's like something I can take with me even when we're apart."

His hands trace the lines of the tattoo across my upper back, a matching design to one across his shoulder as well. "I'm always with you, Edward." He opens the jar of aloe and rubs my back and ass, his large hands kneading the lotion into my skin as his fingers work magic on my muscles.

I groan, unable to stop the sounds of pleasure from escaping me. "Jesus, that feels good. Don't stop."

"Wouldn't dream of it." He chuckles and continues his ministrations until I feel myself almost melting beneath him. "Perhaps we should get you out of the bath and onto a flatter surface."

I look at him, nodding sleepily, and allow him to help me stand. He hands me a towel, and I rub the soap and water from my skin quickly as he opens the drain. Offering his hand, he helps me from the tub and leads me to our bedroom.

I lay lengthwise face down on the bed, still completely naked, and I can feel him in the room, moving around. I am so warm and happy and content, that I almost doze as he makes his preparations. Soon I feel him crawling over the bed and straddling my thighs, his warm hands traveling up the length of my spine and slowly smoothing over my shoulders, his oil-slick fingers pressing into my tired muscles. He pushes and kneads, and I groan as I feel the knots release in my shoulders, loosening under his relentless pressure.

He inches down my back, his body sliding down my back as his hands move lower, his magic fingers easing the pain in my lats and my lower back. He carefully skims over the welts on my ass and turns around to straddle me backwards as he rubs my legs.

"God, you're so tight."

I can't hold back the chuckle at his comment, which I normally hear in a very different context.

He smacks my leg lightly. "You know what I mean, you deviant."

I buck my hips a little, lifting him off the bed. "Yes, but I'm your deviant."

"Damn straight." He chuckles a little at this but doesn't stop moving his hands, strong fingers massaging my thighs.

I groan as he hits a particular tight spot that travels along the outside of my thighs.

"Turn over," he says as he lifts his weight off my ass.

I obediently turn, and my hard cock nestles in his ass as he continues massaging my legs. I lift my head to look at his back, his broad shoulders tapering to his slim waist. I knew he wasn't completely naked, but apparently he's only in his boxer briefs now, and I smile seeing him sit on top of me like this. I subtly shift my hips, rubbing my length under him, moaning as he presses his weight down, increasing the friction.

He looks over his shoulder. "Enjoying yourself, baby?"

"Not quite as much I'd like." I lick my lips and watch as his gaze darts down and then back up to my eyes.

"Deviant," he whispers, turning back around and then continuing his path down my body, massaging my muscles and kissing my skin all the way to my feet. After he kisses each toe, he steps off the end of the bed, biting his lip as his fingers tease along the waistline of his boxers. My chuckle as he shakes his hips quickly changes to a groan when he tugs the cloth down over his straining erection.

The corner of his mouth lifts in a wicked smirk as he kneels over the bed again, and he crawls up my body, his gaze never leaving mine.

"I want to take care of you," he whispers, bending to lick a long line up my cock.

My head falls back and I let out a string of curses.

"Mmmm? What was that?" His tongue swirls around the ridge, and I lose all track of what he's even talking about. "Would you like that, Edward?"

"Yes. Whatever you're offering, yes!" I'm squirming beneath him, barely keeping my hips still as his hands join his mouth.

"Whatever. I actually like the sound of that."

I have almost no idea what he's talking about as his tongue circles the head of my cock and he wraps a hand around the base. Then it's just warmth and suction and so so good. I lift a hand and place it on his head, not guiding but just wanting that connection, needing to feel more. With his other hand he begins to shift my thighs so he can settle between them, and I willingly spread my legs wider to give him more access to anything he wants.

He slowly lifts my right knee as his lips and hand slide lower. He pulls each of my balls into his mouth, sucking and laving them with his tongue as his hand slips farther back, teasing my opening. I can't stop my movements now, my hips finding a rhythm of their own.

"God, yes," I say as his tongue joins his fingers, and I gladly lift my other knee to make this easier on him. Bracing his forearm on the backs of my thighs, he bends me double, my ass lifting from the bed as he attacks it with his mouth.

His tongue pushes into my hole, and I can't stop the long moan that escapes my lips. His teasing slowly becomes more insistent, and he adds a single finger, pushing and opening me further. After so much massaging and relaxing me, it isn't long until I'm begging for more, and he readily obliges, adding a second finger and releasing my legs so he can move his mouth back to my cock.

"Baby, not yet," I say, warning him that I'm getting close. "I want you inside me when I come."

He releases my wet length slowly and gives me a sweet smile. "But I thought you said I could do whatever?"

I falter for a moment, unsure if I'm being tested or if we suddenly switched to playing. He must see the confusion on my face because he suddenly stops, stretching his long torso to place a lingering kiss on my lips. "I'm just teasing, my love."

He sits back and slowly adds a third finger to my stretched hole. I arch my back, wanting more, needing more, and knowing he will give it to me.

He slowly pulls out, and I hear the pop of the lube top before he pushes my legs forward once more. "But I think the teasing is about to end."

Slowly, oh so slowly, he enters me. His arms lock around the backs of my knees as he leans forward, bringing our mouths together as his hips finally touch my thighs. We both exhale, and I open my eyes to find him staring at me.

"I love you," he says, all of his emotions evident in his storm grey eyes.

"And I you," I respond, reaching as far as I can with my head to capture his lips with mine once more. At the contact he begins to move, short, slow strokes building and lengthening. At this angle, his thick cock hits my prostate with almost every thrust. With all the teasing over the last hour, I won't be lasting long and I hope I can bring him along with me. I reach down, pulling him into me, digging my fingers into his back.

"Harder, Jasper, please!"

He sits up slightly, re-angling his knees and begins to thrust in earnest, slamming into me with every pump of his hips. I hold my knees so he can grab me for more leverage, and the power just increases.

"Oh God! I'm almost there!" I scream, not caring if the neighbors can hear us at all.

He reaches between us and fists my cock, his hand keeping the same rhythm as his hips. As I feel my orgasm approaching, all feeling centers on his touch on me, what his hands and his body are doing to me. It is everything. He is everything.

And with that thought I come. My back arches and my toes curl as cum coats my stomach. I'm still floating when he grabs both my thighs and slams into me at an erratic pace. His eyes open wide and he thrusts one last time, everything tensing as he pulses inside me. I pull him down on top of me when he starts to relax, and I cradle him in my legs as we both relish in the post-orgasmic high. My fingers trail lazy lines along his back as he snuggles closer and wraps his arms around my torso. I feel the weight of the day and week leaving me while we hold each other, his warmth surrounding me like a cocoon.

So, of course, I have to break it.

"Well, that was nice," I say as I place a small kiss on the top of his head.

"Nice?" he asks, his voice muffled by my arm around him. "Just nice?"

I just hum in response, and he begins to squirm, trying to get his arms free to tickle me. He gets a couple of good jabs at my ribs before I'm begging him to stop.

"Okay, okay, I give."

He sits up, and I almost laugh at how sticky we are. He lifts a single eyebrow and I bring my hand up, tapping my chin as if I'm thinking of another adjective for nice.

"I've got it!"

"This better be good, Edward, or you're going to get it."

"Better than good, Jasper. It was definitely in the realm of great." And with that I jump from the bed and race around the corner, laughing and trying to avoid Jasper as he goes for a tackle. I hear a groan behind me before I make it to the bathroom and turn to find Jasper flat on his face with the sheets wrapped around one leg.

"Come on, you," I say, returning to help free him from the sheets and get to his feet. "I think we need a shower after that incredible, amazing, awesome experience."

He smiles as he looks us both up and down, lube and massage oil and cum coating our skin. "Yes, and you need to think of new adjectives. Or I can think of new ways to use that _nice_ ass of yours." With that he smacks said ass and runs for the bathroom, leaving me smiling and following behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**: Thanks to tuesdaymidnight for the inspiration and the preread. And thanks as always to my awesomest beta, theladyingrey42. The inspiration for this chapter (and all past and future chapters) can be found at http: / / tuesdaynextffn(dot)tumblr(dot)com. I occasionally post teasers there too...

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

I blink, dragged from a deep slumber by an annoying buzzing noise. After a second, I hit my alarm, halting the racket, and I blearily sit up, the sheet sliding from my body. I scrub my hands over my face and look at the red digital face of the clock.

Five am.

The sun hasn't even thought about coming up and yet I am awake. But this is part of my training, part of the deal when you become a professional athlete. Remembering that our next big match is only a few weeks away makes it easier to leave the warm bed and a snuggly Jasper. Carefully extracting his arm from over my hips, I slide out from under the covers and walk quietly to the bathroom.

I had put my running shorts, socks and shoes in the bathroom the night before so as not to disturb Jasper and, after taking care of the morning necessities, quickly get dressed. Opening the door as quietly as possible, I take one more longing glance at our bed.

And there, in the early morning darkness I see him. Sitting on the edge of the bed, eyes half closed, shorts on, shoes on with no socks and a huge yawn.

"What do you think you're doing?" I ask, secretly loving that he's obviously dressed to come with me.

"What does it look like? I'm going running with you."

"Get back to bed. There's no reason for us both to torture ourselves on a Saturday morning."

"Nope. I'm coming with you. Do some stretches or something while I piss."

With that, he saunters into the bathroom, not even bothering to close the door as he relieves himself. I stare after him, shocked that he's awake but extremely pleased that he's joining me. We used to run together more often, but with him putting in more hours at his job and me doing most of my training during the day while he's gone, we haven't had time to workout together in a while.

And I've honestly missed it.

"Okay. I'm all ready to kick your ass," Jasper says, his smirk only slightly dampened by the early hour.

"I don't know, Whitlock. I think you've been slacking at the gym lately."

"I'll show you slacking," he says, smacking me on the ass on his way past me.

In the kitchen we each grab a water bottle and then head out the front door. We stretch outside in the cool morning air, the sky finally lightening to the east. I jog in place to get my blood pumping as Jasper finishes stretching his shoulders. We set off at a slow pace, and he easily keeps up.

"Is this all you got, Masen?"

I glance at him and note the light sheen of sweat already forming at his hairline. "Well, we do have another five miles. Didn't really feel like sprinting for all of it." I watch as his jaw clenches subtly. I knew he hadn't planned on this much running as I had told him only a few miles. "You can do this, babe. I know you can."

He turns and I lose my rhythm for a second because of the intensity of his stare. "You watch yourself, Masen. I've stayed on that workout schedule you gave me. We'll see who can _do this_." Then he gives me his widest smile and a wink.

Shit, I'm in trouble.

He steps up his pace just a little, but I know we're coming to the long hill at the turn in the road. He knows it, too.

"Perhaps we should be working our arms, too," he says, a little too nonchalantly, and I know I'm in for some pain. "Arm curls?"

"Sure," I say, trying to sound enthusiastic but falling a little short.

We round the corner and start the long, slow climb up the half mile hill. It's not steep, but it's so long that I know I'll feel the burn before reaching the top. This hill is most of the reason why I pick this route.

"Arms, Edward," Jasper says, and starts flexing his biceps, the smooth bunching of his muscles keeping time with his footfalls.

I mimic his movements and can already feel the soreness from yesterday in my arms. Coach had pushed me hard, making me do extra reps with the weights. And now I have the funny feeling that Jasper is about to push me harder.

"That's right, Masen, keep those knees up."

"Seriously? Have you been getting pointers from Coach?"

"Oh Edward. You know how I like to watch." He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively, but I can see the truth behind his words.

"How many times?"

"How many times what?"

"How many times have you watched me practice?" I ask, not actually irritated, but interested in how often I have an audience. I know any family members are allowed to come to the practices whenever they want. Often there are wives and girlfriends watching their men run and scrimmage. But I never knew that he came to watch me.

"Only once, babe. But it was interesting, to say the least."

"Really?"

"Yeah, actually didn't realize how much hearing some other prick boss you around would be...well, a bit of a turn on."

This time I do stumble. "What?"

"Yeah, well. Only lasted about 20 minutes honestly."

I try to choke back my laugh, but he catches it and chuckles along. Still smiling, I say, "Well, I definitely like it more when _you_ give me orders."

He chuckles again. "I like that more, too... boy." I gasp at the change in his tone, but he continues in the same manner. "Now pick up the pace. I do believe you're slacking."

We run the entire circuit with him giving orders and me following them without question. I push myself harder, try my best, because he is the one driving me. Because I will do nothing less for him.

As our apartment building comes into view, I begin to slow my pace.

"No, no, Edward. Did I say you got a break yet? I want to see you take those stairs double time!"

I groan as my thighs are already burning, but know I will climb those stairs without hesitation. His voice is still commanding, and it's always been my fatal weakness.

Sprinting up the stairs, he is behind me at every step, words of encouragement between his panting but surprisingly even breaths.

"You can do this, Edward. You own this."

When we reach our landing, my legs are on fire, and I lean against the wall while he unlocks the door. He strides through the room, flinging open the sliding door onto our balcony and striding into the warming morning air. I stretch, using the back of the couch to steady myself as he leans over the railing. My breathing accelerates again as I watch him, his lean muscles outlined under his wet shirt, the long line of his legs stretched tight as he bends at the waist.

"Edward, come here. You should see this," he calls suddenly, looking over the edge.

I walk out there and lean next to him, seeing nothing amiss on the ground. "What is it?"

"This," he says, spinning and pinning me to the small table. His lips are at my ear, his hot breath tickling my skin. "After all that working out, I think we deserve a reward. What do you think, boy?"

I shiver at his words, unbidden images of how we could reward ourselves flitting through my mind. "Of course, sir. What were you thinking?"

"Just relax." He pushes gently on my bare chest, and I bend backwards over the table, my feet leaving the floor. After quickly removing his shirt, he leans over me, kissing me hard and urgently as our sweat-slicked skin slides together. "Scoot back."

My heart rate increases as I realize what he's ordering me to do...and where. Our balcony is only semi-enclosed, and even with the early hour there is the risk of being seen. Excitement of a different level rushes through me and I quickly use my elbows to slide up the table until my head hangs off the other edge, and he halts me with his hands. Slowly he circles me, his hands never leaving my skin. As he reaches my head, he lowers his shorts, pulling them off over his shoes. I look up at him in anticipation, my mouth already watering.

"Open," he commands and I eagerly do. His half-hard cock slides against my lips, and I feel him lengthen against my mouth as I lick and kiss every inch of him.

Reaching for him, I use my fingers and mouth to touch all of him. My lips fit around his tip as my tongue swirls around it. One hand is fisted around the base of his cock while the other pulls on his sac. A loud groan echoes off the glass wall behind us as his fingers lace into my hair.

"That's it, boy."

Jasper's hips move, a slight thrust toward me, and I know he's trying to hold back, trying to prolong his orgasm, but I want him to take me. I want him to fuck me any way he wants. Opening my mouth and throat, I grab his hips and pull him toward me. His answering growl is all the encouragement I need. I find a rhythm, using my arms to guide him, but then he bats my hands away.

He holds on to my head gently as his body moves on its own accord, his shallow thrusts deepening with each push. Soon my nose is hitting his balls as he thoroughly fucks my throat.

"Oh fuck," he says, and that's the only warning I get before his release is filling my mouth. I swallow and swallow, not wanting to let any escape. He keeps moving slowly in and out until his softening dick slowly slips free. I can see the large satisfied smile on his face.

"You are perfect, my boy." His hands skim over my chest, and he leans down to kiss me softly on my swollen lips. "Now, what could I possibly do for you?"

I know what I want, but it's not something he does while we're in these roles. I squirm on the table as he looks at me, his right eyebrow lifting.

"Well?"

"Please, sir, will you lick me?"

Both of his eyebrows rise then, but there's a small smile on his lips. "Your wish is my command," he says in a low voice as he sinks to his knees.

Gripping the waistband of my shorts, he tugs as I lift my hips, and then I'm naked and hard and sprawled across the table on our balcony. His hands trace patterns up my thighs and his mouth follows, a sharp bite on my inner leg making me jump. He pushes my knees forward and pulls me toward him, a gleam in his eye.

"Hold your knees." His voice is soft, but the command is still clear. He dips his head and then pauses, peering at me from between my legs, my leaking cock straining against my stomach. "Oh, and boy? No holding back, I want to hear every whimper and scream."

My head falls back against the table. So this is his reason for his acquiescence. I am never quiet when he does anything to me, but especially not this. I can't keep quiet. And the sun warm against my chest and the birds in the trees above remind me again how exposed I am.

I feel myself harden further at this realization.

"Oh, my little exhibitionist has figured it out, has he?" And then he attacks.

His lips and tongue probe and devour, the wet sounds indecent and wanton. My back arches, and I almost lose my grasp on my knees as a loud moan escapes from my lips.

"Yes, boy. Let me hear you."

He licks and sucks, his tongue flicking and pushing into my hole. I can't hold back, my entire being consumed by the feel of his mouth on me. Until his fingers wrap around my dick, pumping me in time with his tongue's pushes. And then he stretches me, one finger sliding in alongside his tongue, flicking over the place that makes me scream.

And I do. Long and hard, not caring if anyone is listening.

He does this to me, makes me lose all control. Makes me lose myself in him, in pleasure, in myself. I can feel my orgasm rolling through me, and his grip tightens on my cock. There's no stopping it, and it crashes over me in wave after wave of ecstasy.

As I come back to earth, my eyes open, and I find Jasper's smiling face again as he wipes his hand on his shirt.

"Well, you certainly didn't hold back, Edward."

"Like I stood a chance against that."

He laughs and gives me his hand, helping me to sit up. "I think I should go running with you more often."

I slump off the table and stumble a little, falling against his solid chest as his arms wrap around me. "Honestly, if it ends like this, I'm all for it."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Sorry this one has taken so long to write, but I did finish the Twi25 challenge and Beyond Duty and write two one-shots for the TwiKink fest (one of which I continued). Things have (hopefully) slowed down so that I can write more of this now. I hope.

Beta-job by the one and only, amazing theladyingrey42. Picspiration from the lovely tuesdaymidnight can be found here: http: / / tuesdaynextffn . tumblr . com/

..

.

* * *

><p>I have only a few things left on my check-list to get the cottage ready to be closed up for the winter. It's a cozy little house by the lake, only big enough for what we need - kitchen, living room with fireplace and a loft above to sleep. Pausing in my work, I look up through the giant picture windows and am reminded why we fell in love with this place. The view is magnificent. Through the cedars and white pine, you can glimpse the sun flashing over the lake like a dream, the somewhat rocky beach and our small dock with our sailboat.<p>

This is our place. The first major thing we bought together, although the sailboat is technically a gift from me.

I sigh and get back to work, knowing Jasper will arrive within a few hours, having had to wait until after work to leave. I drove up a couple days early to try to get the bulk of the work done so we could enjoy the rest of the weekend together. We'll still need to dry dock the boat and cover the windows, but the rest should be finished before he gets here.

There are a few other things I've prepared for, but they have nothing to do with the house and everything to do with us being completely alone and isolated in our parcel of woods and lake. I can't wait to greet him as enthusiastically as I want and let him take me in the doorway should he be so inclined.

Just thinking about him makes my cock fill, the weight pressing against my jeans. I shift to change the pressure, and the friction makes me clench around the plug in my ass. I stifle a moan and then huff to myself. Standing here won't get anything done before he arrives. Grabbing the ladder and toolbox, I climb the stairs to the loft, determined to finally change the light bulbs that burned out over the summer and to fix that one stubborn window.

The afternoon sun is already waning by the time I can finally move the window freely within its frame. With that painful job done, I focus on the last remaining task on my list. I unfold the ladder and climb to the top, replacing the bulb in the ceiling fixture within seconds.

Smiling, I wipe my hands on my jeans and bend over to grab the ladder and climb down. My breath catches in my throat when I come face to face with deep blue eyes and a devilish smirk.

"Don't mind me," Jasper says, peering up at me through long lashes. "I'm just admiring the view."

I smile and pull him to me as soon as my feet hit the carpet. I press my lips to his briefly. "You're here early."

"Are you complaining?"

I pull back and look at him, raising my hands so I can cup his face, and then I kiss him soundly. His groan fills my mouth as his hands dig into my sides, and he returns the kiss with as much vigor. When we finally break apart, both panting, I can't stop my wide smile. "No. I'm definitely not complaining."

"Good." He takes a step back but keeps his hand on my waist. "So, what have you been up to?"

"Just getting a few things in order. The marina guys are coming by to deal with the boat tomorrow, and we'll cover the windows on Sunday." I look around the loft and mentally recall my list. "I actually think we've got nothing more to do today."

"A whole evening with no plans?" he asks, a playful smirk on his lips. "What ever shall we do?"

"Oh, I didn't say I didn't have plans." I grab his hand and run it over my ass, closing my eyes when he squeezes.

"Now, Edward. Do you have a surprise for me?"

I nod and bite my lip, knowing it won't actually be much of a surprise.

"Did you find my present for you?"

I nod again, and his eyes close briefly. When he opens them again there's a dark fire burning there, his desire for me evident.

"Do you like it?"

I shift my hips, feeling the new plug move inside me. My moan is cut off by his lips crashing into mine.

"Oh, fuck babe. You're wearing it now? That's so fucking hot."

I suppress my chuckle because I know him so well. Wearing any kind of gear while doing normal, domestic type activities has always been a huge turn on for him.

I nip at his lower lip, but lower my eyes to the floor. "I thought sir might like it."

He immediately switches roles, and I can feel the difference in him, the command rising in him. "I am definitely pleased, boy." He squeezes my ass again. "Let's see if it's done a good job."

I keep my eyes on the floor, but I hear the rustle of fabric as he takes off his jacket and throws it on the bed. I watch him kneel beside the toolbox, and then he turns to me and winks.

"Eyes closed. And strip."

There's something to be said about my standard working-from-home outfit - very little clothing to deal with in these situations. Just a few tugs to remove my t-shirt and jeans, and I am standing there, blind and naked. There's a strange ripping and peeling noise, but I turn my focus inward, calming my breathing and centering my mind. I hear clothing shift as he moves, and then I feel his warmth in front of me, almost touching but not quite.

"Excellent." His breath brushes my cheek and I feel a whisper of his hair against my shoulder. "Kneel, boy."

I fall to my knees in front of him, and I hear the tell-tale sound of a zipper being lowered. I am instantly assaulted by the scent of him, warm and musky and just Jasper.

"Open," he commands, and I part my lips, eager to serve and taste him after so many days apart, eager to be everything he could want or need.

He slides the head of his cock around my mouth, and I feel the wet stickiness of his pre-come coat my lips. I follow the trail with my tongue, and he taps my cheek with his cock. "Ah ah. I didn't say you could taste just yet."

I force myself to relax, force my mouth to wait patiently for him to enter it.

His fingers caress my jaw before his thumb slides into my mouth and forces it wider. I relax completely, and he pulls to the edge of pain before thrusting his hard length into my mouth and down my throat. The teasing from him had already mentally prepared me for this scenario, so I take him deep easily, my nose hitting the cloth of his pants before he pulls back and pushes forward again.

He removes his hand from my face and cradles the back of my head, fucking my mouth in a steady rhythm. He pulls at my hair and tilts my face up, changing the angle. "Look at me."

My eyes instantly snap open, and I see him staring at me intently, his blond hair framing his face and his lips slightly parted. He pushes further into my mouth, his zipper touching my lips, before pulling out completely. His rock hard cock glistens with my saliva, and I lick my lips with the memory of his taste.

"You look so completely fucked, boy. Your lips swollen from my cock, your hair a mess and your eyes filled with need." He beckons me to stand, and I do, finding his gaze still intense and fixed on me. "What is it that you need?"

I swallow, always wanting to please him but not wanting to change whatever he has planned for me. But most importantly, I know I need to answer honestly. "Please, I want you to fuck me, sir."

He smiles, and I smile in return that I have pleased him. "No other demands?"

"Not right now, sir."

"Excellent. Then let's attend to your needs then."

I want to protest, that I am here for his needs, but I know better than to disobey at this point. I answered his question, and I know it is his right to acquiesce or deny me. I take a deep breath and sink further into my headspace. My need is his need. We will both enjoy whatever he has planned.

He moves to the bed, carefully removing his dress slacks, tie and button-down shirt and picking up something from the side. "Follow me," he says and begins walking toward the door.

I'm confused for a moment, and become more so when he stops halfway down the stairs.

"Stand here and face the railing." He points to one of the steps, and I comply, my excitement increasing as I wonder what he has planned next. "Place your right foot firmly on that step, it will need to support you."

I do as he asks, even shifting so most of my weight is on my right foot.

He pats my ass with a smile. "Good. Now put your left foot up here." He pats the railing, and I tentatively raise my leg. "Then lay along the rail with your hands above your head."

I finally understand the position he's going for and eagerly move into position. I shift a little, getting the feel of putting my weight on the one leg with the rest of my body stretched along the railing, the cold wood a stripe along my overheated skin.

"That's good. Just a little closer together, bend your knee." This position makes my ass stick out toward him and he runs his hands over my back and down my crack, pushing lightly on the plug. "Beautiful."

Then I hear the ripping sound again and look back to see him unrolling the duct tape. He has obviously already unrolled and rerolled it, and as he tears off a large piece, he sticks it to the skin on his arm before wrapping it around my ankle. "Wouldn't want to damage the wood now would we?" he teases, but I know the precautions are all for me.

They're always for me.

He finishes wrapping duct tape around my thigh and hands and then leans back to admire his work. "You've been such a good boy for me. So kindly preparing myself without my even having to ask." I bask in his words and his touch as his hands wander over my body, skimming and squeezing, teasing and pressing.

I sigh as he pushes my ass cheeks apart and bends over me. "Make all the noise you want to, boy. Remember, we have no neighbors here."

Slowly, oh so slowly, he removes the plug from my ass, twisting and wiggling and hitting all my nerve endings.

"Please, sir. Please," I beg, laying my head on the railing.

"As my sweet boy wants." His cock is suddenly in my crack, rubbing against my lubed opening, the slick slide a welcome relief.

He pushes in slowly, cautiously. He knows that even with my careful preparations, he's still quite larger than any of my plugs. I moan as he fills me, as he owns me, as he shows me I am his.

"Still so tight and hot, even after wearing that plug." He pulls out and thrusts forward again. "Perhaps you need something bigger, something to have you loose for me. Is that what you want?"

All I can do is moan and press back into him, images of him stretching my hole with something bigger, something wider, pushing me closer to the edge I'm already teetering on.

"You cock slut. That's all you want is something stretching your ass. Doesn't matter if it's me or some piece of rubber."

I want to protest but then he changes his angle, driving every inch of himself against my prostate. The words are lost in my throat as he thrusts into me faster and faster, his hips pounding into my ass as the restraints hold me in place.

"But a piece of rubber can't fuck you like this. Can't make you pant and beg and scream. Can it?"

Words are no longer a thing I can muster, lost is all possibility of making comprehensible noises. I whimper, shaking my head, knowing he is the only one that can make me feel this good. He grips my ass, spreading me further, shoving himself impossibly deeper into me.

My whimpers become a steady moan accented by his grunts behind me, the slap of his skin on mine. He reaches one hand around and grips my swollen cock, jerking it roughly twice before I'm coming, my body clenching and pulsing and the world fading a bit at the edges. He thrusts through each one of my contractions.

"Oh fuck," he says through clenched teeth as he stills behind me, his fingers tightening on my hips.

He leans forward, his weight shifting onto me, and my knee collapses under the extra weight and the intensity of the whole scene. He wraps his arms around my waist, lifting me back against him.

He turns my face to his and searches my eyes. "No collapsing on me just yet, boy. Can you hold on for a few more seconds?"

I nod, though my limbs are beginning to feel like lead, all my muscles giving up at once. There's a quick movement by my head and my hands are suddenly free. When my left leg is released, my right completely gives out, and I feel that moment of weightlessness as I fall off the step.

But quick, sure hands hold me as I'm lifted into the air, his arms around me and my head against his shoulder.

"Just one more moment, love."

He climbs the stairs carefully, slowly, then I feel softness below me as he lowers me onto the bed. I hear him retreat to the bathroom, and a few seconds later there is a warm cloth cleaning me. As the bed shifts with his weight, I feel his lips against my skin as he gently peels the tape from my limbs.

"Almost done, love. Then you can sleep."

I didn't even realize my eyes were closed until he spoke again, but now that he has I force myself to open them.

"Are you okay?" he asks, worry coloring his words. "Did I push you too hard?"

"No, it was perfect. Thank you."

He stretches out next to me and wraps his arms around me, pulling me onto his chest. I close my eyes, snuggled and safe in his embrace. The world begins to fade, but I feel the cool comfort of the duvet slide over my body as he pulls it over us.

He places a single kiss on the top of my head. "No, darling. As always, thank you."

..

* * *

><p>Another AN: I'm judging for the **Age of Jasper contest** that has already started and ends mid-April. I LOVE me some Jasper, so hopefully you will enter or stop by or go have fun and read all the entries. Find info: www . fanfiction . net/u/3637769/ Follow on twitter: (at)AgeofJasper


End file.
